List of Blue's Clues and Blue's Room videos
This is a list of Blue's Clues videos Videos 1998 # Story Time (VHS, 6/9/1998)- Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? # Arts & Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998)- Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? # Taking Care With Blue (VHS/DVD, 7/28/1998)- Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need?/DVD Bonus: The Grow Show/Nurture! # Blue's Birthday (VHS/DVD, 9/8/1998)- Birthday Candle Dance/Blue's Birthday/DVD Bonus: Mailbox's Birthday # Blue's Clues Season 1 Tape 1 (VHS, 10/2/1998)- Snack Time/What Time is it For Blue?/Mailbox's Birthday/Blue's Story Time/What Does Blue Need? # Blue's Clues Season 1 Tape 2 (VHS, 10/2/1998)- Blue's Favorite Song/Adventures in Art/Blue Goes to the Beach/Pretend Time/A Snowy Day # Blue's Clues Season 1 Tape 3 (VHS, 10/2/1998)- The Trying Game/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/The Grow Show/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! # Blue's Clues Season 2 Tape 1 (VHS, 10/9/1998)- What Does Blue Want to Make/What Story Does Blue Want to Play?/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/Magenta Comes Over # Blue's Clues Season 2 Tape 2 (VHS, 10/9/1998)- Blue's News/Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Want to Build?/Blue's Senses/What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? # Blue's Clues Season 2 Tape 3 (VHS, 10/9/1998)- What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things?/What Was Blue's Dream About?/Blue's ABCs/Math!/Blue's Birthday # Blue's Clues Season 2 Tape 4 (VHS, 10/9/1998)- What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture?/What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day?/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock/The Lost Episode!/Blue's Sad Day # Blue's Clues Season 2 Tape 5 (VHS, 10/9/1998)- What Game Does Blue Want To Learn?/What Did Blue See?/Nurture!/Blue is Frustrated/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Mechanics! 1999 # ABC's & 123's (VHS/DVD, 1/12/1999)- Blue's ABC's/Math! # Rhythm & Blue (VHS/DVD, 1/12/1999)- Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day?/DVD Bonus: Blue's Favorite Song # Let's Play A Game! (VHS, 2/5/1999)- Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want To Learn? # Let's Pretend! (VHS/DVD, 2/12/1999)- Pretend Time/Mechanics! # Try Try Again! (VHS, 3/4/1999)- The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? # Feeling Blue (VHS/DVD, 4/6/1999)- Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated/DVD Bonus: What Is Blue Afraid Of? # Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS/DVD, 6/22/1999)- Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News # Can You Find It? (VHS, 8/4/1999)- The Lost Episode!/Hide and Seek # Blue's Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999)- What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? # Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS/DVD, 10/12/1999)- Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? 2000 # Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000)- Animal Behavior!/Nurture! # Artistic and Blue (VHS, 2/8/2000)- Draw Along With Blue/Art Appreciation # Magenta Comes Over! (VHS/DVD, 3/7/2000)- The Bedtime Bussiness Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? # Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS/DVD, 6/6/2000)- What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: ((Sounds))/What's That Sound?/DVD Bonus: Anatomy/Blue's Senses # Foods and Parties (VHS, 7/4/2000)- Weight and Balance/Mailbox's Birthday # Blue's Big Musical Movie (VHS/DVD, 10/3/2000) # Building and Fixing Things With Blue (VHS, 11/17/2000)- Inventions/What Does Blue Want to Build? # Funny Opposites? (VHS, 12/10/2000)- What's So Funny?/The Wrong Shirt 2001 # All Kinds of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001)- Signs/Geography # Blue's Clues Season 3 Tape 1 (VHS, 4/7/2001)- Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Art Appreciation/Weight and Balance/What's That Sound?/Animal Behavior! # Blue's Clues Season 3 Tape 2 (VHS, 4/7/2001)- Blue's Big Pajama Party/Draw Along With Blue/Hide and Seek/Thankful/Blue's Big Holiday/Pool Party # Blue's Clues Season 3 Tape 3 (VHS, 4/7/2001)- Anatomy/Signs/Nature/Geography/Occupations/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwikle Misses His Friend # Blue's Clues Season 3 Tape 4 (VHS, 4/7/2001)- What's So Funny?/Blue's Big Costume Party/Inventions/Blue's Play/Prehistoric Blue/The Wrong Shirt # Blue's Clues Season 3 Tape 5 (VHS, 4/7/2001)- Words/Magenta Gets Glasses/Blue's Collection/Cafe Blue/Shy/Environments/Stormy Weather # The Great Outdoors (VHS, 4/24/2001)- Nature/Environments # Playtime With Periwikle (VHS, 5/1/2001)- Blue's Big Mystery/Periwikle Misses His Friend # Art Time (VHS, 5/8/2001)- Adventure in Art/Art Appreciation/What Does Blue Want to Make?/Draw Along With Blue # Magenta Visit (VHS, 6/10/2001)- Magenta Comes Over/Shy/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture?/Magenta Gets Glasses # Blue's Pool Party (VHS, 8/15/2001)- Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach # Cafe Blue (VHS/DVD, 9/4/2001)- Cafe Blue/Snack Time/DVD Bonus: Thankful/Weight and Balance # Magenta Gets Glasses (VHS/DVD, 9/18/2001)- Shy/Magenta Gets Glasses # Senses and Anatomy (VHS/DVD, 9/25/2001)- Blue's Senses/Anatomy # Blue's Big Halloween (VHS/DVD, 10/20/2001)- Blue's Big Costume Party/What Is Blue Afraid Of? # Read All About It! (VHS/DVD, 11/6/2001)- What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place # The Baby's Here! (VHS/DVD, 11/6/2001)- Mr. Salt and Mrs Pepper Day/The Baby's Here! # Blue's Big Feast (VHS/DVD, 11/12/2001)- Thankful/The Grow Show # Weather Changed (VHS/DVD, 11/30/2001)- Stormy Weather/Making Changes # Blue's Big Holiday (VHS/DVD, 12/15/2001)- Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2002 # Telling Time With Blue (VHS, 1/29/2002)- Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/What Time is it For Blue? # Imagination (VHS/DVD, 2/2/2002)- Imagine Nation/The Anything Box # Let's Explore! (VHS/DVD, 2/2/2002)- Adventure/Superfriends # It Is Show Time! (VHS, 2/22/2002)- Blue's Play/Puppets # Rhyming With Blue (VHS, 3/9/2002)- Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Rhyme Time # Plants = Bugs (VHS, 3/30/2002)- Bugs!/Let's Plant # Blue's Clues Season 4 Tape 1 (VHS, 4/30/2002)- Imagie Nation/Adventure/The Anything Box/Superfriends # Blue's Clues Season 4 Tape 2 (VHS, 4/30/2002)- What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here!/Making Changes # Blue's Clues Season 4 Tape 3 (VHS, 4/30/2002)- Bugs!/Un Dia Con Plum!/What's Inside?/Blocks/Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza # Blue's Clues Seasom 4 Tape 4 (VHS. 4/30/2002)- Puppets/Rhyme Time/Let's Plant/Blue's Book Nook/Let's Boogie # Blue's Clues Season 4 Tape 5 (VHS, 4/30/2002)- Blue's School/Something To Do Blue?/Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to Collage # Reading With Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002)- Words/Blue's Book Nook # Big Summertime Days With Blue (VHS, 5/18/2002)- Blue's Collection/Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza # Boogietime (VHS, 5/22/2002)- Let's Boogie/Blue's Favorite Song # Let's Learn & Try (VHS, 5/28/2002)- Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want To Learn?/The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? # Songtime (VHS, 6/15/2002)- Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day?/Let's Boogie/Blue's Favorite Song # Natures, Plants, Bugs & Enviornments (VHS, 7/22/2002)- Nature/Environments/Bugs!/Let's Plant # Blue is Learning (VHS, 8/12/2002)- Prehistoric Blue/Occupations # Meet Joe! (VHS/DVD, 8/27/2002)- Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue # It's Joe Time! (VHS/DVD, 11/5/2002)- Steve Goes to Collage/The Big Book About Us 2003 # Blue's Clues 100th Episode Celebration (VHS, 1/7/2003)- 100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party # Blue's Big Band (VHS/DVD, 2/20/2003)- Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Bussiness (w/ episodes from the "Rhythm and Blue" VHS on DVD) # Patience (VHS/DVD, 2/30/2003)- Patience/The Snack Chart (w/ episodes from the "Let's Play A Game!" VHS on DVD) # Let's Play & Be Happy (VHS/DVD, 3/3/2003)- I'm So Happy!/A Brend New Game (w/ episodes from the "Blue's Pool Party" VHS on DVD) # Get to Know Joe (DVD, 5/13/2003)- With episodes from the VHS Releases of "Meet Joe!" and "It's Joe Time!". Also includes "100th Episode Celebration" # Shapes and Colors! (VHS/DVD, 6/3/2003)- Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere! (w/ episodes from the "Arts and Crafts" VHS on DVD) # What Will Happen? (VHS/DVD, 7/7/2003)- Blue's Predictions/Cantraptions! (w/ episodes from the "Blue's Discoveries" VHS on DVD) # Blue Takes You To School (VHS/DVD, 8/26/2003)- Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere! (w/ episode from the "ABC's and 123's" VHS on DVD) # Chores, Chores, Chores (VHS/DVD, 9/30/2003)- Magenta's Messages/A Surprise Guest (w/ episodes from the "Taking Care With Blue" VHS on DVD) # The Feelings Game (VHS/DVD, 10/15/2003)- Body Language/I Did That! (w/ episodes from the "Feeling Blue" VHS on DVD) # Locations & Geography (VHS/DVD, 10/22//2003)- Up, Down, All Around!/Blue's Big Car Trip (w/ episodes from the "All Kind of Signs" VHS on DVD) # A For Airplane, B For Blue! (VHS/DVD, 11/3/2003)- Let's Write!/The Alphabet Train (w/ episodes from the "Reading With Blue" VHS on DVD) # Morning Music (VHS/DVD, 11/16/2003)- Morning Music/Dress-Up Day (w/ episodes from the "Blue's Big Pajama Party" VHS on DVD) # Can You Help? (VHS/DVD, 11/18/2003)- Can You Help?/The Scavenger Hunt (w/ episodes from the "Try Try Again!" VHS on DVD) # Playing Store (VHS/DVD, 12/5/2003)- Playing Store/Blue Goes to the Doctor (w/ episode from the "Let's Pretend!" VHS on DVD) # Blue's First Holiday (VHS/DVD, 12/12/2003)- Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party (w/ episodes from the "Blue's Big Holiday" VHS on DVD) 2004 # Classic Clues (VHS/DVD, 1/27/2004)- Blue's School/Something To Do Blue? - On DVD only: Rhyme Time/Puppets # Blue's Big News (VHS/DVD, 2/4/2004)- What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Peppr Day/The Baby's Here!/Making Changes # Sharing and Caring (VHS/DVD, 2/19/2004)- Look Carefully.../Meet Polka Dots! (w/ episodes from the "Can You Find It?" VHS) # Blue Monsters (VHS/DVD, 3/5/2004)- Our Neighborhood Festival/Animals in Our House? (w/ episodes from the "Story Time" VHS) # Blue's Clues Season 5 Disk 1 (DVD, 4/4/2004)- Can You Help?/Colors Everywhere!/The Snack Chart/The Big Book About Us/Playing Store/Patience/100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party/I'm So Happy!/The Boat Float # Blue's Clues Season 5 Disk 2 (DVD, 4/4/2004)- Bedtime Bussiness/Shape Searchers/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Contraptions!/A Brend New Game/A Surprise Guest/Dress-Up Day/Blue's Big Band/Up, Down All Around!/Story Wall # Blue's Clues Season 5 Disk 3 (DVD, 4/4/2004)- The Alphabet Train/Numbers Everywhere!/Blue's Predictions/Our Neighborhood Festival/Blue Takes You to School/Meet Polka-Dots!/The Scavenger Hunt/Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages # Blue's Clues Season 5 Disk 4 (DVD, 4/4/2004)- Body Language/Blue's Big Car Trip/Look Carefully.../I Did That!/Animals in Our House?/Morning Music/Blue's First Holiday # Special Learning is Fun! (VHS/DVD, 5/24/2004)- Story Wall/The Boat Float (w/ episodes from the "Blue's Big Treasure Hunt" VHS) # Blue's Feelings (VHS/DVD, 7/15/2004)- Body Langruage/Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated/I Did That!/What Is Blue Afraid Of? # Blue's Room: Snacktime Playdate (VHS/DVD, 8/10/2004)- Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes/Cafe Blue/The Grow Show # Blue Talks (VHS/DVD, 8/31/2004)- The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day (w/ episodes from the "Playtime With Periwinkle" VHS on DVD) # Bluestock (VHS/DVD, 9/28/2004)- Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure - On DVD only: Morning Music/A Surprise Guest 2005 # Blue's Room: It's Hug Day! (VHS/DVD, 1/25/2005)- It's Hug Day!/Joe's Clues/I'm So Happy!/Body Language # Blue's Clues Season 6 Disk 1 (DVD, 3/10/2005)- The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day/Blue's Wishes/Joe's Clues/Skidoo Adventure # Blue's Clues Season 6 Disk 2 (DVD, 3/10/2005)- Playdates/The Fairy Tale Ball/Soccer Practice/Bluestock # Blue's Room: Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (VHS/DVD, 4/19/2005)- Beyond Your Wildest Dream/Playdates/Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt # Blue's Room: Alphabet Power (VHS/DVD, 8/2/2005)- Alphabet Power/The Alphabet Train/Let's Write/Magenta's Messages # Blue's Room: Holiday Wishes (VHS/DVD, 10/8/2005)- Holiday Wishes/Can You Help?/Look Carefully.../Patience 2006 # Blue's Room: Fred's Birthday (VHS/DVD, 3/21/2006)- Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball/Dress-Up Day/Our Neighborhood Festival # Blue's Best (VHS/DVD, 4/2/2006)- Making Changes/Up, Down, All Around! - On DVD only: Pretend Time/The Snack Chart # Blue's Jobs (VHS/DVD, 5/9/2006)- Occupations/Blue Goes to the Doctor - On DVD only: Mechanics!/Playing Store # Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD, 8/7/2006)- Blue's Birthday/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Magenta Gets Glasses/Steve Goes to College/Blue Takes You to School/The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Snacktime Playdates # Blue's Room: Meet Blue's Baby Brother! (DVD, 9/13/2006)- Meet Blue's Baby Brother!/What's New Blue?/The Baby's Here! 2007 # Blue's Room: Knights of The Snack Table (DVD, 1/30/2007)- Knights of The Snack Table/Blue's Farm Play Dates/The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt # Blue's Room: Shape Detective (DVD, 5/29/2007)- Shape Detective/Mathstronauts/Weight and Balance/Words # Blue's Room: Little Blue Riding Hood (DVD, 7/3/2007)- Little Red Riding Hood/Masterpiece Museum/Adventure/Imagine Nation # Blue's Room: Music Stars (DVD, 9/16/2007)- Music Stars/Sprinkles's Sleepover/The Trying Game/Stormy Weather # Blue's Room: World Travelers (DVD, 11/13/2007)- World Travelers/Away Great Play Date/Environments/Blue's New Place 2008 # Blue's Clues: The Very Best Of Blue (DVD, 2/19/2008)- Disc 1: (Episodes From The Story Time VHS)/(Episodes From The Arts & Crafts VHS)/(Episodes From The Taking Care With Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Blue's Birthday DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The ABC's & 123's VHS)/(Episodes From The Rhythm & Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Let's Play A Game! VHS)/(Episodes From The Let's Pretend! ''VHS)/(Episodes From The ''Try Try Again! VHS)| Disc 2: (Episodes From The Feeling Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Treasure Hunt VHS)/(Episode From The Can You Find It? VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Discoveries VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Pajama Party VHS) # Summer, Play, Arts, Build, Food, Games And Draw (DVD, 2/27/2008)- What Does Blue Need?/Blue is Frutrated/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/Art Appreciation/What Does Blue Want to Build?/Weight and Balance/Mechanics!/Draw Along With Blue 2009 # Blue's Clues Season 1 (DVD, 2/28/2009)- Disk 1: Snack Time/What Time is it For Blue?/Mailbox's Birthday/Blue's Story Time/What Does Blue Need?|Disk 2: Blue's Favorite Song/Adventure in Art/Blue Goes to the Beach/A Snowy Day/The Trying Game|Disk 3: Pretand Time/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/The Grow Show/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! # Blue's Clues Season 2 (DVD, 9/7/2009)- See also * List of Blue's Clues episodes Category:Blue's Clues Home Video releases Category:1990s home video releases Category:2000s home video releases